


Henry Swan vs. The Evil Queen

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Prompt: Regina works at Disney World* as The Evil Queen. Emma is there with her young son Henry, he hugs Regina trying to 'hug away the evil from The Evil Queen.'





	Henry Swan vs. The Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... So I should be working on my SQSN or at least on my wip, Freshly Brewed...BUT I saw this prompt on Facebook and I NEEDED to write something! Hope you enjoy!!! :D
> 
>  
> 
> *I changed the setting to Disneyland only because I've been there before, and never have been to Disneyworld. :)

Emma laughed as Henry ran around Pirates Lair on Tom Sawyer’s Island. Her face broke out in a huge grin when he challenged Jack Sparrow to a sword fight.

“What’s the name of the Pirate that dares challenge Captain Jack Sparrow!?” These people really got into their characters, Emma was impressed.

Henry giggled and held his plastic sword high. “It is I Henry Swan!”

“Swan you say?!” Emma watched the pirate turn to her. “You’re not Elizabeth Swan are you?” Captain Jack eyed her suspiciously.

Henry was laughing so hard at this point Emma thought he might hurt himself. “No! She’s Emma Swan!”

“Hmm… Okay I shall spare your lives, this time!” He took off his hat and bowed before them both.

After finishing up on the island they boarded the rafts back to the mainland. Emma was so happy Henry was having such an amazing time. She had saved up for this trip for over a year and she really wanted it to be special. So here they were, in the Happiest Place on Earth.

“Are ya ready for some lunch kid?” They’d been going pretty much nonstop since they had arrived at opening.

“Yeah! Can we get corn dogs?” Emma laughed.

“Sure, but we’ll need to find something a bit healthier for dinner, okay?” He nodded at her and they headed off to Main Street to get some corn dogs from the Little Red Wagon.

“Mom?” Henry looked up at her with a shy smile.

“Yeah kid?”

“Thank you for bringing me here, it’s amazing.” 

Emma fought back tears as she looked over at him. She cleared her suddenly tight throat. “You’re so very welcome, you deserved this for being an amazing kid.”

They shared a warm smile and finished eating their corn dogs in a nice comfortable silence.

Feeling a bit lazy after their lunch, the pair decided to slow things down a bit from their morning rush. They stopped and got their picture taken in from of the partner statue, they smiled wide with Mickey and Walt behind them. From there they walked over to Sleeping Beauty’s castle and had some more pictures taken. They were about to head down the middle of the castle when something to the right caught Henry’s eye. He ran down the path to a wishing well and smiled another big smile.

“Do you have a coin?! I wanna make a wish!” Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter.

“Here ya go kid, better make it good, that’s the only coin I have.” She wasn’t even too sure why she had it? She never used cash…

He nodded at her enthusiastically as he took the coin. He held it between his hands and closed his eyes tightly with a determined look on his face. His face suddenly softened and small smile appeared and he dropped the coin in. Snow White suddenly appeared from the castle entrance and waved at them.

“You didn’t wish for Snow White did ya kid?” He just giggled at her.

They continued at their slower pace and explored Fantasyland. Waiting in the slow moving lines to ride the adorable little rides. Henry was in awe of the Peter Pan ride and wanted to ride it again, but the line was crazy long, so Emma promised they’d try again later.

As they exited the Snow White’s Scary Adventures ride, which seemed rather cut off at the end… They were greeted with the sight of her, The Evil Queen. She was the most in character cast member Emma had seen yet. She stood tall and regal with her arms crossed as she glared at anyone who got near her. Emma laughed as children attempted to get close and the woman would simply raise an eyebrow at them and they’d run off screaming. She’d finally allow them to pose with her with a roll of her eyes and what amazing eyes they were. Emma was so caught up in the gorgeous brown orbs she jumped when Henry suddenly spoke up.

“I’m gonna hug her good!”

“What?!” She looked down at her son’s determined face.

“I’m gonna hug the evil outta her!” 

“You’re gonna hug the evil outta The Evil Queen?!” She loved her kid, he was adorable. This should be fun. He nodded and headed over to his target. Emma got her phone ready to capture this, it was going to be too good not to have on video.

She watched as Henry marched right up to The Evil Queen and looked right up into her eyes. Emma could see a moment of confusion cross the woman’s face but it was quickly masked with the regal character’s guise.

“And who are you young man?” She glared down at Henry and raised menacing eyebrow.

“I am Henry Swan!”

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Emma could see The Queen was trying to hide a smirk, the blonde noticed there was a cute tiny scar on the woman’s upper lip.

“Umm… I dunno! I’m just a kid!” He gave her a look that almost made The Queen break character and laugh, she held it together though. “I’m gonna hug the evil outta you!”

“You’re going to what?!” Before The Queen could say anymore, Henry launched himself into her midsection with a tight hug. Emma laughed at the look of confusion that crossed The Queen’s face. For a moment a small sweet gentle smile broke out on The Queen’s face and she placed her hand on top of Henry’s head and gave it a small pat. Then she quickly snapped back into character and scowled down and the boy. “Who owns this distasteful creature that dares touch me?!”

“That’d be me!” Emma gasped when brown eyes focused in on her, The Queen was stunning, even with her silly costume. She thought for a moment that The Queen’s eyes grew a bit wider when their eyes met.

“Well Miss…?” The Queen looked at her expectantly but Emma’s brain was still drowning in the woman’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Huh? Oh! Swan! Emma Swan!” She smiled crookedly. 

“You both seem to think I should be impressed with your names don’t you?” The Queen looked down at Henry who was still wrapped around her midsection. “Well Miss Swan, would you please come and remove this hideous creature from my person?” Laughing at The Queen’s over the top eye rolls, Emma ended the video and rushed up to remove Henry from the poor woman.

“Come on kid, let go of The Evil Queen so she can go on terrorizing the other kids.” Emma tugged him back and gave The Queen a shy smile.

“Did it work? Is the evil gone?” Henry smiled up at The Queen.

The Queen looked down at Henry and seemed to be contemplating what to say. Suddenly she crouched down and looked him right in the eye. “I must admit, I feel a tiny bit less evil than before…but please don’t tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold after all.” She booped him on the nose with her finger and gave him a wink.

They posed for a quick picture with The Queen before heading out for more adventures.

They decided on Pizza Port that night for dinner. They split a slice of pizza and a salad to balance out all the goodies they’d snacked on all day.

“Did you have a good day kid?” She laughed as Henry nodded his head up and down enthusiastically as he chewed.

“I have! This place is amazing!” He took another big bite and Emma was worried he might choke.

“Slow down kid! The pizza isn’t going anywhere!” She ran her hand through his hair. “You know we have 4 more days here right?”

Henry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “We do?! I thought we only had today!” He got out of his chair and launched himself into her arms. 

She squeezed him tight savoring the happy moment.

“Well, well, well… You Swan’s really love to hug don’t you?” Emma and Henry looked up at the sound of the oddly familiar voice. Emma recognized The Evil Queen immediately, having had those brown eyes burned into her brain permanently. “May I?” The woman gestured her full hands to an empty seat at their table. Emma could only nod, her voice suddenly broken at the sight of the woman out of costume. She was even more stunning than Emma thought possible.

“Who are you?” Henry eyed the woman suspiciously. 

“I am Regina Mills!” She declared proudly, mimicking the way Henry had announced his name earlier.

Henry gasped and leaned into Emma’s face. “It’s The Evil Queen!” He was attempting to whisper but instead he shouted in rather loudly into her ear.

“It is?! Well I suppose even Evil Queen's need to eat huh?” She laughed and sat him back down on the ground, shooing him back to his seat.

Regina smiled warmly at Emma and the blonde thought her heart was going to beat through her chest. “That we do, and this Evil Queen loves pizza!” They all laughed as Regina took a big bite of her slice.

“So how are The Swan’s enjoying their time in The Happiest Place on earth?” The brunette smiled at the duo across from her.

“It’s so amazing!” Emma could practically see the sugar running through Henry’s veins, he was gonna crash hard soon.

Emma finally found her voice. “We’ve only been here one day so far and it’s been practically perfect in every way.” She mentally kicked herself for sounding like Mary Poppins all of a sudden…it was just what this place did to people she supposed.

Regina laughed at her and it was such a wonderful sound. “I’m glad to hear it, is it just the two of you?” Regina took a sip from her soda right after asking the question, and looked like she might be blushing a bit. Emma felt her hands get a bit sweaty wondering if she was reading the situation right. Did The Evil Queen want to know if she was single?

“Yup! It’s just me and Mom! She’s happily single, but if the right lady comes along you never know!” Emma gasped as Henry repeated the words she always told her Mom when she got on her about dating. Why did kids have to remember things and repeat them at the most awkward of moments?!

“Oh, really?” Regina smiled wickedly over at Emma and lifted one of those perfect evil eyebrows at her.

Emma gulped and grabbed her water bottle and took a big swig wishing it was something stronger. “Henry…”

He looked at her confused. “What?”

She could only smile at him, he was so sweet. “Nothing kid, finish up, we need to head out to the hotel soon.” She was expecting some resistance to leaving, but he just nodded and went to work finishing his salad. Maybe knowing they still had 4 days to go helped…

“Are you going to be here long?” Regina suddenly asked as she smiled at the duo.

Emma managed to answer first since Henry had a mouthful of salad. “Yeah we have 4 more days of magic to go.” Emma smiled over at Henry and ran her hand over his head again.

“That’s wonderful.” Regina looked like she was thinking about something, Emma watched as the beautiful woman bit her lower lip in thought. “I was wondering…if maybe, you’d let me join you tomorrow?” She had such a sweet look on her face as she asked the question, her cheeks had a tiny bit of red dusting them.

“You don’t need to terrorize small children tomorrow?” Emma’s heart was racing.

“No, my…umm…sister, is covering for me.” She smiled down at Henry, who rolled his eyes at the weird adults.

“Well if you’re sure that’s how you’d like to spend your day off?” Regina nodded at her. “Then I think we’d love to spend some time with you. What do you say kid? Wanna spend a day at Disneyland with The Evil Queen?” Henry looked at the two curiously for a second. Emma thought maybe he was going to say no for a moment. It was their time away together so she wouldn’t blame him for not wanting someone tagging along…

Henry’s face suddenly broke out in a huge smile though, and he started nodding like crazy. “Yeah! Of course! It’s perfect!” He seemed to be having a conversation with someone else…which wasn’t too odd for the kid, he had a very active imagination. “Regina! Please hang out with us tomorrow!” He gave the woman a huge smile and Emma melted, and she was pretty sure Regina did too.

“I’d love to Henry, thank you.” She gave Emma a sweet shy smile.. Regina was so beautiful. “Well, I must be going.” Regina reached into her bag and brought out a paper and pen. She jotted something down and handed the paper to Emma. “Here’s my number, I’ll try to be here by noon, that’ll give you guys some time to enjoy the morning together.” Emma took the number and held onto it tightly. Was this really happening?

“Thanks Regina! See ya tomorrow!” Henry was so giddy and it had Emma wondering what kid was up to.

“See you tomorrow too dear.” Regina winked at Emma and walked off. Emma was pretty sure she started to drool watching the woman walk away….

“Yes!” Emma looked over as Henry raised and lowered his fist like he just won a game.

“What’s up kid?” She had no idea why he was suddenly so excited. Regina seemed fun for sure, but why would he be so excited about spending time with the woman?

“My wish came true!” Emma looked at him like he had 3 heads.

“What did you wish for?” Maybe he wished for more days in Disneyland???

Henry was bouncing up and down in his seat trying to contain his excitement. Maybe one less churro tomorrow….

“That’d you’d find happiness!” Henry grinned big at her and she started to tear up.

“Oh Henry, I already have my happiness with you.” Once again she ran her hand over his head.

“I know, but you deserve to have more Mom!” She smiled at him, he was so damned sweet.

“And you think The Evil Queen will bring me happiness?” It was ridiculous how excited he was about all this. She needed to calm him down before he got too wrapped up in the idea.

“Yup! It makes perfect sense. I made my wish, then I hugged the evil outta her, and she showed up here all normal!” He smiled smugly.

“Okay kid, don’t get too excited just yet. We’re all just hanging out tomorrow, not getting married.” She had to laugh this was all just too crazy.

“You like her though! Don’t you!?” The little shit could read her too well. Also, she couldn’t hide the truth from appearing on her face if she tried.

“Ugh, yeah kid, I do. BUT don’t get your hopes up okay? I don’t even know if she interested.” It was his turn to look at her like she had 3 heads.

“Oh Mom…” He shook his head. “It’s a good thing you have me!” With that he got up and grabbed her hand. “Come on, we need rest for our big day tomorrow!” She laughed as he dragged her out of The Pizza Port.

Henry had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Emma sipped on a beer she had bought in the gift shop and texted some pictures from the day to her Mom and Dad. She stopped at the picture with Regina and smiled. She took out Regina’s number and saved it in her phone under The Evil Queen, and giggled to herself. She sent the picture to Regina with no words, just so the brunette would have her number as well. Her phone almost immediately buzzed, thinking it was probably her Mom, she didn’t give it much thought as she glanced back down. To her surprise it was a message from Regina. She bit her lip trying to contain her excitement.

**The Evil Queen: Ahh yes, the day The Evil Queen was defeated.**

**Emma: What do you mean?**

**The Evil Queen: She was defeated when a young Henry Swan hugged the evil out of her of course. ;)**

**Emma: Ha! Well let’s not let him know he won, we’ll never hear the end of it.**

**The Evil Queen: My lips are sealed. See you tomorrow Miss Swan.**

**Emma: Please, call me Emma.**

**The Evil Queen: Okay, see you tomorrow Emma.**

**Emma: I look forward to it.**

Emma had no idea what the next day would hold, but she was so happy to have a son that had the courage to hug the evil out of The Evil Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - I know this is begging for more! I'm gonna keep it as a one shot for now... I have too much going on at the moment! BUT - I'm pretty sure I'll come back to this, cause they're just too cute! :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! noname_kat


End file.
